Bring Me to Life
by Dustren
Summary: A female, killing-machine hedgehog is created to destroy the city. Sonic and Shadow attempt to stop her, but Shadow discovers that Night can change. What will he go through to bring Night to the good side? {Complete}
1. Creation

Bring Me to Life  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog and his friends are owned by Sega, while I only own the story and Night the hedgehog.  
  
A/N: Hello, readers. I'm back with a new story. This one's about a female, killing machine hedgehog that's created by a mad scientist. She attempts to kill off an entire city, but is stopped by the duo of a blue hedgehog and a black hedgehog. Will Night find another purpose? On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Creation  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog walked on the city streets. He could feel that the hedgehog next to him, Shadow, was had a bad feeling, but the black hedgehog wouldn't spill.  
  
They had become good friends since Sonic discovered Shadow was alive. They kept the city safe together, and made sure Eggman behaved. They made great partners, and it was very hard to overcome their friendship. Shadow didn't like to admit it, though. The two hedgehogs shared an apartment, and life was great, except when they had to argue who would do what.  
  
Finally, Sonic couldn't stop the words spilling from his mouth: "What is bugging you, Shadow?!"  
  
Shadow opened his closed eyes, for Sonic had awakened him from his thoughts. "My answer won't change, I have a bad feeling."  
  
"Give me more than that," Sonic pushed Shadow on.  
  
Shadow looked at Sonic with his eyes. "There's something being made, created, and it doesn't seem too friendly."  
  
Sonic looked ahead of him, away from the black hedgehog. "At least you gave me more than 'I have a bad feeling'..."  
  
The black hedgehog closed his eyes again, returning to his thoughts. 'But what is it?' he thought.  
  
=====  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In a dark laboratory, in an underground base in Station Square, a man and a couple scientists worked. They had been working on this project for a long time, and that project happened to be a genetically enhanced hedgehog. This hedgehog rested in a large tube, filled with green liquid. She was a dark purple, wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans. She could hear every word from the scientists, but couldn't understand anything they said. She wondered when she would be out of that damned tube.  
  
But that day was to come soon.  
  
A female scientist looked at the screen of her computer. She spun her chair so she was facing her boss. "Sir, the hedgehog is ready to be released."  
  
The man stood from his chair and looked at the dormant hedgehog in the test tube. "Excellent," he said. "Drain the liquid and release her from the wires."  
  
"Yes sir," the scientist said and started typing at the keyboard.  
  
The green liquid drained, and the wires came off of the hedgehog, but she still floated. Suddenly, her eyelids flashed open, revealed deadly, yellow eyes. The project pointed her finger at the glass in front of her, and it shattered. He floated from the broken tube, looking around at every soul in the lab. Finally, the head of the project said something to her.  
  
"Welcome, Night the Hedgehog."  
  
The dark purple hedgehog glanced at him. "What kind of a name is that?" she said coldly.  
  
"A name that suits you best. You are dark in color and hard to detect. Your yellow eyes are meant for detecting small things and seeing in the dark. And of course, your stealth and speed is like the night wind itself, quiet but powerful," the man said. "I am the one who started this project, to create you, Ares."  
  
Night lowered herself onto the ground, leaning on a machine. "So, tell me, why was I created?" She questioned.  
  
Ares breathed deeply. "To destroy everything."  
  
"And what will I accomplish from that?"  
  
"If you destroy many cities, the president will give up his control, and we have control over one country. Then, we do this to the rest of the world, and we will have all control. However, if someone refuses to give up, then they will die."  
  
Night crossed her arms, saying, "Sounds fun."  
  
"I'm glad you agree. Now, go and destroy your first city," Ares grinned evilly as Night nodded, slipping on a pair of black soap shoes, then ran off. It seemed like gravity gave in to her, and she could use it to boost her speed.  
  
Night halted at the top of a hill, where she looked out at her first city victims. She suddenly felt something peculiar in that city, another project. "Ooh, this WILL be fun."  
  
The hedgehog then ran down the hill, into the city where she would find her amusement. 


	2. Project meets Project

Chapter 2: Project meets Project  
  
Shadow's right ear twitched. Sonic looked over at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Someone's coming..." Shadow muttered. He stopped, glancing in every direction, looking.  
  
Sonic stopped too, and suddenly a fist met his face, sending him backwards. He growled and wiped the blood from his mouth, looking at the deadly purple project known as Night.  
  
"What the hell?!" he cursed.  
  
Night continued glaring at him, studying him. "You're nothing more than a mere weakling," she said coolly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU-" Enraged, the blue hedgehog ran at her, shooting at her with a homing attack, but Night quickly blurred away and appeared behind Sonic, punching him in the back, sending him down again.  
  
"Sonic!" Shadow called, seeing the hedgehog collide with the cement, unconscious. He glared at Night. "Who are you?!"  
  
Night glared at him. "None of you're business."  
  
The black hedgehog ran at her too. Night was about to pull the same stunt she did with Sonic, but Shadow saw the move coming and turned, his fist sending his enemy through a building.  
  
Night crawled from the building and glared back at Shadow. "You're better than I thought. Maybe you'll deserve to know my name if you give me a challenge."  
  
Shadow crossed his arms. "Hmph, that won't be hard."  
  
"Are you sure? I can be pretty tough," Night snarled.  
  
"I'm not worried about your strength, but you should be worried about mine!" he shouted before running at her.  
  
"Fool." She ran at Shadow too.  
  
Their fists collided, and it was a contest of power. Night put more power into her fist, pushing Shadow's back a little. But Shadow did the same, and their fists were equal in power. This continued until too much energy was used, sending them both back.  
  
The two hedgehogs quickly got to their feet, punching and kicking each other rapidly. Night seemed not to waste as much energy as they did before, but then again, neither did Shadow. Finally, the black hedgehog sent a punch that sent the purple one flying backwards, into a street lamp. She lay there, and Shadow walked up to her. Then, thinking she was unconscious, he turned to leave.  
  
"Easy."  
  
Shadow stopped walking as Night rose from the rubble, glaring. He turned. "What does it take to get rid of you?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
Night the hedgehog looked at him. "You must be the one I was sensing," she smirked.  
  
"... What?" Shadow looked at her.  
  
"You're... the one I was looking for. You were created just like me. You are also an Ultimate Life-form."  
  
"I see, so you knew that I might be a challenge from a start."  
  
Night shook her head. "You underestimate me, which is all I'll say."  
  
Shadow turned and faced the unconscious Sonic. "We will meet again, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Before you go, I want you to tell me your name."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Shadow."  
  
Night nodded. "Is that all, hedgehog?"  
  
"Yes," Shadow also nodded.  
  
"Good, I don't want to answer any more damned questions," Night growled, then vanished.  
  
Shadow could feel her energy signal leave, and walked over to Sonic. He picked up his friend, and ran to their apartment, many thoughts appearing in his head.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic awoke to find himself in Shadow and he's apartment. He sat up, holding his head, which was throbbing with a headache. He turned to see his friend sitting in a chair, eyes closed, deep in thought.  
  
"Hey, Shadow," he said, but the hedgehog didn't respond. "You alright?" Still no answer. "Yoo-hoo! You there Shadow-"  
  
"Yes!" he said angrily, opening his red eyes and ending his thoughts. He looked at Sonic. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright, bud. What were you thinking about anyway? And who was that hedgehog that attacked us?" Sonic asked these questions before his friend could answer.  
  
"Night," Shadow said.  
  
"Night..." he said the name to himself.  
  
"She was created, like I was," the black hedgehog said before his blue friend could even ask.  
  
"But why did she attack us?"  
  
"She was obviously ordered to do that, Sonic."  
  
"Oh yeah; man this headache is getting to me..." Sonic held his throbbing head again.  
  
Shadow gave an indignant 'hm' before saying, "A super strong enhanced hedgehog kicked you and your head hit the concrete. I'd throw myself off a cliff you didn't have a headache!"  
  
"Whoa, easy Shad; you're in a bad mood about this girl, I know. Just don't take it out on me, alright?" Sonic looked at Shadow with a slightly annoyed look.  
  
"Sorry, Sonic. Its just... My thoughts are giving me strange feelings..." Shadow looked at the ground.  
  
"Like what?" the blue hedgehog questioned.  
  
"I had a feeling... That Night could turn good."  
  
"You're crazy! If she was created to do bad then all she WILL be is bad!" Sonic sighed. "I just don't know..."  
  
"I have a hunch, and mine are usually right."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
"Who knows, she might change. And I'm going to try to change her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shadow turned his head and looked out the window, sighing. "There aren't many like her anymore, and it who knows how long it took for Night to be made. But it does take a long time. And... I won't feel alone anymore."  
  
"Since when did you feel alone?"  
  
"Ever since Maria died," said Shadow, looking at Sonic. "But you are my friend, but when the time comes, nature will take your life. If I'm right, Night was made the same way as me, then she is immortal, just like me."  
  
"I see," Sonic nodded. "So she'd be like an eternal friend if she's brought to our side."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I've got you're back, pal." Sonic put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Okay?"  
  
His black friend nodded. "Thanks, Sonic."  
  
"No problem. Now, before we go bring some immortal hedgehogs to our side, let me get rid of this headache!" The blue one fell back onto the bed, holding his head. Shadow chuckled. 


	3. Through the Base

A/N: Hey guys. 'S me, Dash. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple months. My laptop's been screwing over on me, as well as my desktop because of the worm that has attacked Microsoft computers. Vacation and Writers Block was also a problem that prevented me from writing. From now on, I'm going to plan the whole story before writing it down. It makes thing a lot easier, and I won't have to worry about writers block. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't brilliant, since I'm just getting back into my writing phase. Enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry again for the two month delay.  
  
Chapter 3: Through the Base  
  
Night appeared in the room where her master Ares was. She looked to a chair that faced a computer. "Master, I've found something that is preventing me from destroying."  
  
Ares tapped the arm rest. "Hmm? And what would that be?"  
  
"Project Shadow. He is an ally to good, and he gave me problems when I tried to destroy the city," Night informed.  
  
"I see..." Ares said thoughtfully. He spun his chair around and faced Night. "Would he happen to be a friend to Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
  
The purple project nodded.  
  
"This could cause problems that would interfere with our plans. Lead them both to the base. I'll turn on the traps when they get here. You should have no problem getting through. And if one of them make it through as well, and then fight them."  
  
Night nodded again. "Understood."  
  
"Good. Now go do your duty," Ares said.  
  
Night gave another nod, and then vanished.  
  
Ares looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. 'Project Shadow, eh? We'll have to see how they both do in combat...' He thought.  
  
=====  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs were on night patrol that night. They didn't want Night to attack in the dead of night when they and the city were sound asleep. Shadow also wanted to see if he could reason with Night, to bring her to the good side. Sonic still had second thoughts, but he trusted his friend and would give it a shot.  
  
They were walking when they saw a dark figure appear in front of them. When the figure rose, the streetlamp revealed it to be Night.  
  
"So, you're back," Sonic said.  
  
"Yes. Got a problem with that?" The purple hedgehog looked at the two other hedgehogs.  
  
"Not really..." Shadow shook his head.  
  
Night raised an eyebrow, and then smirked at them. "If you wanna get me, you'll haveta catch me!" She said.  
  
"What-" Sonic was interrupted when Night dashed right by them. The blue hedgehog looked at Shadow. "Let's go!" When he received a nod of agreement, the two hedgehogs followed the other hedgehog.  
  
=====  
  
When Sonic and Shadow reached the place Night was leading them, they stopped in front of a giant iron door. Night had disappeared here.  
  
"Where'd that hedgehog go?" Sonic asked, looking around for signs of the purple project.  
  
Shadow shrugged and continued to look around. His blue comrade backed up into the iron door, still searching, when he suddenly fell through. "Sonic?" Shadow turned to see that his friend was missing.  
  
As if on cue, Sonic poked his head out of the door. "I've never known doors that let you in without being opened, especially iron ones."  
  
The black hedgehog chuckled and looked at Sonic. Sonic pulled his head back into the door, and Shadow walked through. They found themselves in a large, dark hallway. It was dimly lit, and the further the two hedgehogs walked, the darker it got. Finally, the light completely vanished. Sonic and Shadow were left in total darkness.  
  
"Sheesh, you'd think they'd give us SOME light..." Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"Don't expect them to give us a warm welcome," Shadow stated simply. He continued to walk forward, his footsteps echoing in the darkness.  
  
Sonic shrugged, unsure. Then he followed, his echoing footsteps joining his friend's. Suddenly, an axe dropped from the ceiling and narrowly missed Sonic's back.  
  
"WAH!" The blue hedgehog gasped and jumped forward.  
  
Shadow blinked and jumped back, avoiding another falling axe. "As a said earlier, don't expect them to give us a warm welcome."  
  
"I can understand they want us out, but it isn't nice to treat guests that way."  
  
"Get used to it." The two hedgehogs ran forward, jumping over the fallen axe. Arrows burst from the walls. The black and blue hedgehogs dropped to the ground, avoiding them. They curled up and dashed forward, avoiding more arrows and axes.  
  
When it was safe, they stopped and uncurled their selves, resting and panting.  
  
"That was close..." Sonic panted.  
  
"Maybe a little to close for comfort," Shadow's voice answered.  
  
When they walked forward again, the lights switched on.  
  
"Strange..." The black hedgehog mused.  
  
"Let's take this chance to catch up with Night," Sonic looked at his friend, who nodded. They continued walking.  
  
About five minutes later, a gas started pouring from the walls, surrounding the two hedgehogs. Sonic coughed, and Shadow covered his mouth and nose, looking around for the source of the gas. He noticed an emergency switch above him, far above him.  
  
The black hedgehog removed his hand from his face and coughed, holding his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow managed to say between coughs. He appeared where the switch was, and pulled it before he fell to the ground. The gas disappeared, and Sonic lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Sonic!" Shadow shouted his friend's name, and then ran to his side. He picked up Sonic, and then noticed he would be alright. The dark hedgehog sighed with relief. He then propped Sonic onto his shoulder, running to the other end of the hallway.  
  
=====  
  
Night waited in her master's lair, waiting for new instructions. Ares walked into the room, wearing a black cloak around him.  
  
"The two hedgehogs have entered the base. The blue one is unconscious, but Project Shadow made it through," The purple hedgehog informed her creator.  
  
"Good enough. You must now fight Shadow. I bid you good luck," Ares answered.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Night bowed.  
  
"No need for bowing." Night immediately got up. "Go fight Project Shadow, and defeat him!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Night disappeared from the room.  
  
=====  
  
Shadow, carrying Sonic on his shoulder, made it to the end of the hallway. He saw another iron door, just not as big as the one at the entrance. He touched it, feeling it was solid.  
  
'Now what...' Shadow mused.  
  
It seemed like the door heard him, because it swung open. The black hedgehog blinked, but took this opportunity to get to the other side. Carrying his friend, he ran through the door, and it immediately closed behind him. He saw that he was in a room with a large amount of space. Shadow saw Night in the center of the room, waiting for him.  
  
"So, we meet again, Shadow," Night said, looking at him.  
  
Shadow nodded, putting Sonic on the ground. "Leave Sonic out of this, got that?" He growled.  
  
The purple hedgehog smirked. "I have no interest in fighting your friend. You're the only one that will be worthy enough to fight me," She said.  
  
"I see..." Shadow said. He then walked into the room, standing in front of Night. "You ready?"  
  
"More than I will ever be. Only one hedgehog will leave here alive."  
  
"I am aware of that." The two hedgehogs got into fighting stances, ready to fight. 


	4. The Change

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was a little short. I didn't have too much to do for it, so yeah. This is the second-to-last chapter, so expect this story to come to an end soon. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: The Change  
  
The two hedgehogs stood in front of each other, ready to fight. The two started staring each other down, waiting to see who throws the first punch. Night decided she'd go first and sent a punch to Shadow. The black hedgehog moved his head before it got hit and elbowed his opponent in the stomach, sending Night backwards slightly. She quickly recovered and attacked Shadow again. He was hit this time, but he suddenly shoved into Night with a lot of force, sending her to the ground.  
  
"Not bad..." She said and got up. They started punching each other. Most of the attacks hit, but when they did, they'd continue fighting.  
  
This continued for a while, and the wounds and blood amount grew. Finally, Shadow jumped back. He had taken most of the hits.  
  
"What's wrong? Backing out now?" Night looked at him.  
  
"No, just ending the punching that might of lasted forever," Shadow replied.  
  
"Humph." Night quickly ran at Shadow, but before she could attack, Shadow disappeared. "What? Where..." The purple hedgehog looked around for her target, seeing that he wasn't in her sight.  
  
"Right here." Shadow appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. Night was sent forward, to the ground.  
  
Night coughed and wiped a bit of blood from her lips. "You're good..." She got up and faced Shadow. "But not good enough." Some greenish energy appeared in both of her hands. Shadow raised his eyebrows, interested.  
  
When the energy had grown a bit, Night held her hands forward, sending out a HUGE beam of energy at Shadow. Shadow held his ground, and when the beam was right about to hit him, he vanished again. The beam disappeared, and Shadow was no where to be found.  
  
Night crossed her arms. "I guess he's gone."  
  
"Wrong again." When Night turned to see the source of the voice, she felt Shadow's lips meet hers. Her eyes went wide in surprise, and warmth overcame her. But the remaining cold in her made her quickly pull away.  
  
"How dare you..." Night growled fiercely.  
  
"Just trying to see if you can become good, that's all," Shadow said.  
  
The purple hedgehog went silent. See if she could become good? What were this black hedgehog's intentions? Night didn't get it at all. She had hurt him earlier, why did he offer her another chance?  
  
Night turned away from Shadow and disappeared.  
  
'She's actually going to consider,' Shadow thought. He started walking to Sonic's unconscious body.  
  
"Very good, it seems you've gotten rid of my creation," said a voice.  
  
Shadow stopped and turned to see Ares, standing on a platform above him. "And you are?" The black hedgehog asked.  
  
"I am Ares, and as I said before, I am the creator of Project Night," the man answered.  
  
"Hm." Was all Shadow said.  
  
"And since Night has failed me, I will have to use my secret weapon." Ares snapped his fingers and the floor opened up under Shadow. The hedgehog jumped away from the gap in the ground as a robot emerged from the gap. When it was fully shown, the hole closed and Ares jumped in.  
  
"This is my secret weapon, X Night. It is a robot so powerful it can wipe out a city in a single punch. If you want to life longer, I suggest you run," Ares sneered.  
  
"Maybe when hell freezes over, I don't back down from a challenge!" Shadow said, looking up at the robot.  
  
"Very well, but have your grave ready," Ares grinned and the robot's eyes glowed bright red and activated, ready to destroy its first target.  
  
===== 


	5. Betrayal and Join

A/N: *gasp* Can it be true? YES! The final chapter of Bring Me to Life is finally here!! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I didn't have the inspiration. And I had school. And I just got into mousing a bunch of art at DA. If you're interested in my art, look for a long on my ff.net profile. I know it's not the best, but I currently haven't hooked up my scanner to this evil piece of crap computer. I personally don't like how this is gonna end, but hey, you're the readers. Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 5: Betrayal and Join  
  
Ares sat inside his robot, and Shadow continued staring up at it.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to back out now?" Ares said through a speaker.  
  
"Backing out isn't part of my vocabulary, so you probably know the answer," Shadow replied, glaring up at the robot.  
  
"Very well, but have your grave ready for you!" the man sneered, and the robot sparked to life.  
  
It stood up straight, bringing down a giant claw towards Shadow. The black hedgehog jumped out of the way as the claw impacted the ground. He flipped backwards, landing on his hand, then jumped and landed on his feet. He rolled away when the other claw hit the ground, throwing concrete everywhere.  
  
Shadow hopped onto an abnormally large piece of concrete and put all his weight into his feet, pushing the chunk of rock towards Ares' creation.  
  
The rock impacted on the robot, causing some smoke to surround it. Shadow smirked, "Score."  
  
When the smoke cleared, the robot was revealed to be perfectly fine. Shadow scowled.  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Ares' laughter echoed around the room. "Nice try! But a piece of rock won't stop my robot!"  
  
The black hedgehog growled at his enemy, and ran at the robot.  
  
"Chaos Spear!" He yelled, and the yellow streaks struck the robot, but barely dented the thing. The black hedgehog growled.  
  
"Not even energy attacks can pierce my robot!" Ares laughed again.  
  
"Only certain can't," said a voice. A large beam collided with the robot, throwing an arm off.  
  
"WHAT!?" The man shouted, seeing the broken arm separated from the robot.  
  
Night the Hedgehog walked up next to Shadow. "I guess I came just in time, huh?" She smirked at the yelling man inside the robot (for some reason that doesn't sound right o.o;; XD).  
  
"Night? Why.?" Shadow asked, surprised by her appearance.  
  
"I figured that there are better things to do than to kill," Night explained. "And that it involves innocent people's lives, who haven't done anything."  
  
Shadow smiled and nodded. "That's the right choice to make."  
  
"I'm glad you agree," The purple hedgehog smiled back.  
  
They saw that Ares' robot had gotten up, sparks flying from where the arm used to be.  
  
"I won't let you get away with this! You defied your master, Night!" Ares shouted angrily.  
  
"And you want to do something to me about it? It doesn't look like it can happen, unless you shouting has a serious negative effect on me of something," the purple hedgehog grinned.  
  
Ares scowled. Shadow grinned too.  
  
The man Ares aimed his remaining robot arm at Night and Shadow, stretching it out at them. The two hedgehogs dodged the attack, and then they both vanished.  
  
"What?" Ares looked around, and felt two balls crash into the robot, denting it. "Argh!!"  
  
Shadow and Night bounced off the robot, shoving it into a wall. They both uncurled in mid-air and landed gracefully on their feet. They watched as the robot got up again, its back highly damaged.  
  
The two hedgehogs glanced at each other, and nodded. They both held a hand out.  
  
"Chaos Spear!"  
  
"Chaos Wave!"  
  
They shouted these words simultaneously. The yellow lightening and red tornado surrounded the robot, cutting it in many places.  
  
"I hope you're in the mood for fireworks," Shadow started.  
  
"Because you're gonna be 'em," Night finished.  
  
Light pillars spilled from the cuts in the robot and engulfed it completely. And suddenly, an explosion took place in the room.  
  
=====  
  
Rocks and cement were everywhere where the room used to be. Robotic scraps and parts were scattered everywhere as well. No life could be seen.  
  
Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower looked around this broken room. There was no sign of their friends.  
  
"Damn, Sonic said he'd be here in the note," Knuckles said, scowling at the rocks.  
  
"Well, it looks like something exploded in here," Tails said, looking around at the robot parts. "They might be under the rocks."  
  
"And that's were I come in," the red echidna said, and he held up his fists. He punched the ground, and a section of rock scattered and became nothingness as they hit the wall.  
  
"Handy," Tails smiled. "But maybe we should just dig, in case Sonic or Shadow end up like those broken rocks. "  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Knuckles muttered. He went over to a pile of rocks and started throwing them over his shoulder. Tails twisted his tails and flew over, moving rocks away as well.  
  
Finally, they found a certain blue hedgehog among the rocks, unconscious.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
The two ran over to him. Tails checked Sonic's pulse, and saw that he was alive, yet unconscious.  
  
"One down, one to go," Knuckles said and put the blue hedgehog over his shoulder.  
  
They saw a rattle at a pile of rocks, and Knuckles went into a defensive position, alert. The rocks spread apart as a purple hedgehog emerged, covered in dust.  
  
"Who are you?!" Knuckles demanded.  
  
"No need to get all crazy," the hedgehog said. "I am Night. Shadow should be around here too."  
  
"Wait, how do you know Shadow?" Tails asked.  
  
"We got acquainted a day or two ago. Now, I see you've got the blue hedgehog," she looked at the unconscious Sonic on Knuckles' shoulder. "We just need to find Shadow."  
  
"No need for that," said Shadow's muffled voice under the rocks. Knuckles ran over and moved the rocks away, pulling Shadow out. "Ahh! Air at last."  
  
"Welcome back, Shadow," Tails walked over.  
  
"Now that we're all here, let's go." Knuckles crossed his arms.  
  
"Wait guys," Shadow said as Tails and Knuckles were turning away. "Night will come with us too."  
  
"Why?" The orange kitsune asked.  
  
"Well..." The black hedgehog looked at Night, then at Tails. "She needs a place to stay, and some friends."  
  
"Alright," Knuckles glanced over his shoulder at them. He secretly grinned. 'Lucky bastard's got a cute one.' Knuckles thought.  
  
"Let's go!" Tails said. The others nodded.  
  
They left the broken base and saw the Tornado plane outside. Night looked up at it. "Impressive." She said and looked at Tails. "You built this?"  
  
"Yup!" Tails smiled and rubbed the back of his head. They all boarded the plane and they flew off towards the setting sun.  
  
THE END  
  
Credits:  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog-SEGA Shadow the Hedgehog-SEGA Miles "Tails" Prower-SEGA Knuckles the Echidna-SEGA Night the Hedgehog-Me Ares-Me  
  
Well, that's about it. Sorry it took so long, technical difficulties always suck. This is the last Sonic idea I've had, so I probably won't be writing for a while. However, I've gotten a lot of inspiration for my other stories lately, so I might be writing then.  
  
And I'm also gonna thank the readers for being patient and not giving up on the story. And I also got the inspiration when one of my favorite authors reviewed, and that made me wanna finish the chapter. And the support from the fans, as well!  
  
Know that I'm always open for story ideas. Just IM me on MSN or AIM, or just email me. I'll accept ideas for Sonic the Hedgehog, Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. I'll also be updating my art, so expect that too!  
  
If you wanna contact me for any reason, look on my profile. You can either email me, or send me an instant message through MSN or AIM.  
  
Well, that's all, folks! See ya!  
  
~Dash 


	6. Bring Me to Life: Epilogue

A/N: What!? Another chapter?! No, it's just the epilogue. I decided to make it, since I had the desire to write but had no ideas. However, Amy Rose7 has given me the idea to write a sequel, to see what happens with Night. I'm not gonna write a whole other story, but one epilogue chapter should be good enough. Thank you Amy! Also, this is gonna be in Night's POV, just so we get a closer look at what she's thinking. ^^; Enjoy the epilogue!  
  
Bring Me to Life: Epilogue  
  
I've never expected this to happen. No, not at all. I have friends now... Sonic, Tails, Knuckles... And especially, Shadow. I never knew I'd have feelings for him.  
  
There I was, standing on one of the wings of Tails' plane, called Tornado. I gazed out at the setting sky, seeing how beautiful it was. It glowed red, orange, yellow, and blue in some parts. The clouds made it look like a planet. The clouds looked like the continents and the sky the oceans...  
  
I shook my head slightly, trying to prevent myself from spazzing out. I don't think Tails would like a hedgehog falling off of his plane because she was spazzing out.  
  
I realized then that my decision was a right one. I realized that I was attempting to kill innocents, which did nothing to earn destruction. They always had something to do, and a reason to live another day. Then finally, they decide it is time to leave the world of the mortals, and go on to the afterlife.  
  
I knew that I couldn't do this. I am an immortal being. And I will not die. Never. This goes for Shadow as well. I'm happy about that, though. Since he is an immortal being as well, I'll never be alone. Neither will Shadow. I bet he feels the same way-  
  
Wait, did he know this before I did? Why would he want to bring me to the good side anyway? ... I bet he knew. He knew Sonic and his other friends will have to leave him someday, and he knew I was just like him. Immortal. That's why... He wanted to have me with him, so he will never be alone. He wanted someone... Someone to... Love.  
  
But he can't feel emotions... Or can he? Well, he probably can, since he moved in on me during our battle.  
  
I smiled to myself. I'm one lucky bitch. I've got a guy who's loyal, nice, we both have things in common, and we both have kick ass attitudes.  
  
I felt the Tornado descending from the sky a bit. I turned my head and saw the city in front of me. It is indeed the city I tried to destroy, and the city where I met Shadow.  
  
The Tornado landed, and everyone jumped off. I did as well, landing gracefully on my feet. I bid a good-bye to Tails and Knuckles, and I followed Shadow and Sonic back to their apartment.  
  
I blinked when I saw the two hedgehogs discussing something. Then they both looked at me.  
  
"Listen," Sonic said. "We don't have a guest bedroom, so you'll have to sleep on the couch." Shadow nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't mind," I replied. I lay out on the couch, stretching my legs out.  
  
My friends smiled to each other. "I'm gonna get dinner," Shadow said, and he left the apartment.  
  
=====  
  
Shadow returned about ten minutes later with some food. I didn't really know what it was. It was a giant circle of cheese and tomato sauce. Sonic took a piece from it, and it was then triangular shaped. I took the food willingly, but I looked at it questioningly.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what is this exactly?" I questioned.  
  
Sonic almost choked on his food, but he swallowed and looked at me, looking surprised.  
  
"You mean you've never had pizza before?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Err... I'm not familiar with you guys' food..." I said, a sweatdrop at the back of my head.  
  
"Its pizza," Shadow said calmly, looking at me. "Try it, it's good."  
  
I nodded slightly and eyed the pizza. I took a bite. It tasted pretty good.  
  
"Not bad," I said, chewing and swallowing it.  
  
"Told ya it's good," Shadow chuckled. He resumed eating his pizza, as did Sonic and I. I knew I'd enjoy living with them, I could feel it.  
  
=====  
  
That night, I couldn't sleep. I left the apartment room quietly, and walked over to an elevator. I pushed the up button, and then went to the highest floor. It happened to be the roof.  
  
I stepped out onto the gravel, the rocks crunching under my feet. I saw a figure lay out on the gravel ahead of me, and I blinked. I wonder who it could be.  
  
I walked forward, and saw the black hedgehog known as Shadow lying there, gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Hey," I said. He sat up and looked at me. "Um, do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all," he said, lying back down.  
  
I lay out next to him. The gravel didn't make it too comfortable, but I did not mind, much.  
  
I gazed up at the stars as well. "Shadow?" I said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well... Just so you know... You've changed me, a lot. And I just wanted to thank you," the words flowed smoothly from my tongue.  
  
"Your welcome," the black hedgehog said.  
  
"And to return the favor..." Ok, now I know I'm not thinking. I suddenly appeared behind him, my lips meeting his.  
  
He was obviously surprised, but his surprise melted when he gave in, and kissed me back.  
  
THE END  
  
Ok, that's the real end. I don't think I need to go through the credits, do I?  
  
Anyway, I forgot to put something in the last chapter, though I didn't know I'd write an epilogue. So, here it is; the song by Evanescence, BRING ME TO LIFE!  
  
How can you see to my eyes like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it bearing me  
  
And lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(Can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without,  
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(Can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie,  
  
There's nothing inside!)  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
  
Darling,  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must me something more!  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(Can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been a lie,  
  
There's nothing inside!)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Well, that's it! I love that song. Loved it ever since Daredevil the Movie came out. Hope you liked the song and the story! Bye everyone!  
  
~Dash 


End file.
